


The Maker Walks Among You

by Mayamelissa



Series: Lies Religion Taught Us [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Andraste was just really lucky, Corypheus is actually not the real bad guy in this one, I broke the canon, I made another God OC, Magical singing, Multi, Original Character(s), People make bad choices, The Evanuris and Chantry are liars and evil, The Maker is a Lie, There is no true bad guy, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is free again. Free to help the world. Free to fix the mistakes made by her creations. Free to create new things. However she will be tested and it will take more often than not every bit of strength she has not to give in to the anger at the stupidity. The ignorance.The wrongs others will commit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuairisceáin sí Chun an Domhain Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really bad urge to post... 2 days before schedule. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She returns to the broken world.

The world had changed so much.

Harder to breath. Harder to focus. So much pain, anger and fear in the air, all amplified by the thing in the sky. She shut her eyes and shivered from the alien feeling, her arms heavy beneath the iron cuffs they had placed on her arms.

The magical mark she had taken from the one woman in the Fade caused her hand to feel an odd hollow throbbing pain. An elf, one who felt old and familiar but she did not recognize was brought into examine her mark.

“It is a miracle you are not unconscious.” he observed and she could feel his unease as she looked at him while he examined her. Why? Did he view her as a threat?

“Be at peace,” she assured him. “I mean you nor anyone here harm.”

He was surprised. No, shocked would be a better term. Why? Had the world devolved into such a state that she could no longer bring calm to anyone? Her chest hurt at this thought. The world she’d made was so broken and from the floor above her she could hear people reciting words in honor of to the Maker.

She took a deep breath, calming the anger that burned within. She should not be angry at them: they did not know the truth. They were children, fed millennia of lies and ignorant in their beliefs. Perhaps in time she could help them.

While the elf examined the mark upon her flesh, she was questioned by two women. Both wearing armor depicting some sort of eye surrounded by flames and both apparently convinced she was responsible for the explosion that was causing destruction to rain down.

“Where did the mark on your hand come from?” the dark haired woman demanded and the prisoner looked at her. “It was killing the first one I found in the Fade, the Titan’s child. I took it from her so she would not suffer. The magic had not been upon her for long so it was easy enough to relocate.”

They looked confused. She could not understand why. After speaking to her for a while longer and getting no answers that eased their minds, they took her along with the mage they called an apostate and a Titan’s child with rather impressive hair upon his chest to a rift close to them.

A test of sorts.

They arrive at the scene and she looks in horror at the sight before her. Spirits, twisted by the shock of being ripped into this waking world are attacking the human soldiers. She had to stop this before more of them got hurt.

“Everyone, Stop what you are doing RIGHT NOW!” she shouted.

Blessedly she is not so weak for her voice to reach their minds and they listen. She casts a spell to restore the demons to spirits that sends them back to the Fade now that they have regained their minds. She orders the soldiers, who all are staring at her to take the injured back to their base. The last thing she needs is more blood to be shed in this chaos.

The rift is essentially a tear into the Fade, acting as a vacuum on the other side that sucks both the unwitting and willing alike to this side. The magic on her hand becomes a needle and thread to suture the wound as she casts a calming barrier around the area to ensure any spirits being released while she works will not transform.

She sighs in relief as the work is done and any lingering spirits are sent back to the safety of the Fade. She completely forgot she had companions until the one called Solas spoke.

“Impressive hardly seems to cover what you have done,” he observed, his tone measured. “In my years of travel I have had yet to come across someone who could calm such chaos or send spirits twisted unto demons back to a state of peace. Your abilities are extraordinary.”

“You…”

The prisoner looked back at Cassandra, who had her hand on her sword. The Seeker was agitated to say the least. “How did you do that? You cast a spell upon our soldiers with nothing but your words!”

“Seeker, she managed to calm the demons and keep everyone around here from getting hurt or dead. I’d focus more on the fact she apparently can end this insanity and less on her ability to get your men to take their friends to safety.”

Cassandra glared at Varric while the prisoner studied Cassandra with the same calm unearthly look as she’d given Solas. Cassandra looked at her, her eyes narrowing. “I am watching you. Do not think for one second I will not cut you down if you attempt to perform that… whatever it was upon me.”

The prisoner looked at her, sighing sadly. “I’m sorry that you feel I am a threat to you.” she said, bowing slightly. “I shall avoid giving into the temptation to help ease your mind. However I will not stop trying to prevent bloodshed and violence should I come across it.” She kneeled down and pressed her hand against the rocky ground and closed her eyes. “The world has become so broken and disjointed. What happened to you while I was locked away?” she asked aloud.

But the ground did not give her answers and she let out a sigh. Turning to look at her companions, she saw the were looking at her oddly. “Does something trouble you?” she inquired. Varric held up his hands and shook his head. Cassandra grumbled under her breath and walked off towards the valley. Solas just looked at her, his gaze studying her once more. What was he looking for beneath those blue eyes so guarded, she wondered as they headed towards the forward camp to meet with Leliana.

“So do you have a name?” Varric asked as they headed out of the ruins. “I don’t think anyone has asked you yet.”

“No, they have not. It’s been a long time since I was among people who wished to know. You may call me Itheria.”

“An unusual name,” Solas said and she chuckled. “Your name means Pride in elvhenan and you wish to speak of strange?” she asked with a kind smile. “Your parents must have been placing quite a burden upon you or someone was on the edge of mocking you.”

Solas flushed in embarrassment as Varric grinned. “She’s got you there, Chuckles. Well, Itheria, it’s a pleasure to meet you. And trust me: I’m more than willing to let you do whatever voodoo you did earlier if it means less people get hurt around here. Bianca and I have your backs.”

“Is Bianca the weapon upon your back?”

Varric nodded. “Beautiful isn’t she? Yup, we go way back.” He looked ahead of them as they spotted demons on the hillsides near them. “And speaking of backs…”

Cassandra would not stop to listen to Itheria as she charged with her weapon drawn and shouting battle cries. Itheria felt anger well up inside her. The woman knew she could keep them from attacking! She could easily calm them down and lead them through the next rift if Cassandra would just stop.

She stood on the hill and watched as the warrior woman, Solas and Varric fought the confused spirits. Her face was a mask of sadness as she watch Cassandra take them down with no mercy. Itheria whispered a prayer for the dying as she watched the carnage occur.

If Cassandra was at all a sign of it, humans had not changed much in their ways since she was free and for that she felt nothing but pity and aggravation. Hundreds of millennia passing and they were still ready to run headfirst into danger without thinking. She’d hoped for so much more.


	2. Suí agus Éist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sit and listen.  
> Something Cassandra apparently cannot do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Junnesejer

“Come, the forward camp is not far,” Cassandra called. Itheria stared at her, her gaze unwavering as she stood where she did. She would not follow this woman any further if ahead there were more poor twisted spirits who needed help that would instead be given the a blade run through it. “Before we continue you, we must speak.”

“Is now really the time?” Varric asked but quickly apologized after looking at Itheria’s expression. “Guess it is.”

“Seeker Cassandra, I will not follow or aide you in the ending of this chaos if you continue to go head first into battle with creatures who are too frightened and confused to understand their actions.”

Cassandra scowled. “We have no time for your misgiven ideals,” the Seeker stated in a firm tone. Itheria was not having it and was quick to put her in her place. “I did not escape from my prison in the Fade only to return to this world and let some arrogant battle crazed human slaughter beings I can easily save from themselves!” she shouted in a voice that caused the very air itself and everything around them to still. Even the crackling of the Breach above was eerily silent. Good, at least some things had the sense to listen.

Cassandra was seemingly one of those who did not as she drew her sword out and held the blade point at Itheria’s jugular. Varric stared at them both incredulously as Solas just looked on with a stoic expression. “You are still a prisoner.” Cassandra said with warning in her tone. “I will do whatever it takes to seal the Breach, even if I must force you to do as I say.”

“If this world is to be saved only to let innocents massacred because they are too confused due to being ripped from their homes, then I will gladly watch this one die and build another one to replace it. Only this time I will forgo creating the human race since you haven’t changed in the countless millennia since my imprisonment.”

Cassandra blinked as she felt her body weaken and her sword was growing heavier. Itheria continued, “My apologies, Seeker, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to take a nap now. I cannot afford to waste time on trying to talk sense into some blood crazed religious zealot.” Cassandra fell forward and Itheria caught her while the sword clanged upon the ground noisily. Varric whistled before picking up Cassandra sword. “You are one impressive woman.” he remarked.

“Will either of you be continuing her side of the argument or can we continue on?” Itheria asked, eyeing the two males. They shook their heads no. Varric’s slightly more animated than Solas’. “Good. At least I’ve been given two examples of proper companions then.” the woman stated. “Solas, if you would hold her for a moment?”

The elven apostate quickly held Cassandra while Itheria conjured about five small black winged creatures that looked half adorable half frightening. Varric wasn’t sure which side he was going for. “Scan the skies from beyond the camp and to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” she told them. “Assess the landscape. Find  me where the warped are waiting so I may help them. Use caution: I do not wish to have any of you shot down.” The creatures flew off in various directions before she raised her hands like a choir master would direct his choir to stand. Out of the ground rose a large figure not much larger than Solas but with similar feel to the winged monsters she’d summoned.

“Hello, my sweet.” she greeted pressing her forehead against its face as the creature groaned happily. She took Cassandra from Solas and handed it off to the brute. “I need you to carry her for us.” she told it and the creature made some sort of acceptance sound. "She won’t wake up until we enter the camp. But still stay behind us. If she wakes up, drop her like a hot plate. I don’t need her attacking you as well.”

The creature made another sound and she led the group onwards up the hillside. “Demons ahead!” Solas cried and Itheria commanded for her companions to stay back. Varric watched, his hands holding Bianca tightly, ready to fire if something went wrong.

It never did.

In all his years Varric Tethras had seen some weird shit. But this strange woman with her long hair so blond it was white, height nearly as tall as a Qunari, and with abilities he was sure they hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface walked up to the wraiths and shades like they were perfectly normal. The demons never attacked her, just listened to her as she spoke some words to them he couldn’t hear.

“Who the hell is this woman and where has she been all my life?” he thought outloud. Solas chuckled. “If she is to be believed: she was trapped within the Fade until whatever caused the explosion gave her a way into our lands. I think the more pressing issue is just why was she imprisoned in a place so vast and for how long.”

“Well let’s hope it wasn’t because she was actually evil because I’m really starting to like her.” Varric stated. Solas nodded. “As am I, Master Tethras. As am I.”


	3. An mbeidh sí Gan suí idly ag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will not sit idly by.  
> For there is too much to do and less time to do it.

Itheria was rather grateful at how well the twisted spirits and Inquisition soldiers responded to her attempts to make sure no one got killed. She could feel a steady flow of strength the longer she was free from her Fade bound prison and she had no doubts she would finally be back to full power at most by the time they arrived to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Dispelling the last bit of madness from the spirits close by, she placed a force field bubble around the vicinity. This would lock out the soldiers who would try to ‘assist’ her and keep the spirits in turn from attacking. She looked at a small gathering of spirits and explained. “All of you can return home to the Fade but you must hurry. The longer you linger here the more likely you will become wrenched back into madness and confusion. I will seal the passage behind you but you must tell any others you come across to be aware. Being in the vicinity of these things will no doubt cause more of your brethren to be sucked into this place. And I cannot guarantee I can get to them in time. Who is the oldest from the realm before they were siphoned into this place?”

A small spirit looking much like a child raised it’s hand. Itheria smiled. “Tell any spirits prone to more in depth emotions that I said to stay in the Fade. I will not take kindly to willful intrusions upon this world and I will deal with them harshly if they ignore my command. If they wish to remain unchanged, it is a far wiser thing to wait until this chaos is under control.”

Her voice was gentle and kind but there was a seriousness to her words. The spirits shuffled through the rift and she sealed it shut, removing the bubble. Varric, Solas, and her summoned creature holding Cassandra moved to position behind her as she walked up to the gates. The human guards looked at her in awe with a hint of terror and confusion dancing at the edges. They made no move to attack but opened the door to let the group through.

“Maker what is that thing?” someone shouted at the sight of the hulking creature cradling Cassandra, who was looking more than comfortable in its holding of her sleeping form. A number of them made ready to attack out of stupidity and no doubt fear. Luckily they were quicker to put to sleep than the Seeker had been.

“Good here they-”

The rather rude man in the hat stopped in mid-sentence as he spotted the monster holding Cassandra. He shouted for the guards, but was quickly pointed out that they were currently out cold. “You devil woman!” the man called Roderick shouted in fear. “Sister Nightingale! You must chain her! Kill her! Do something!”

Itheria shook her head and looked at Leliana, whose face was stern but she made no motion to go near Itheria or the group. “Place her on the table gently, please.” the prisoner commanded and the creature did as instructed. Meanwhile Roderick was shouting in terror so much that Itheria had to silence him. The look of horror on his face once he realized he was no longer making any sounds was… well amusing. “I do apologize for having to take your voice away, Sir.” Itheria stated. “But you do no good shrieking like that and we need calm heads right now.” She looked at the Leliana. “I’m afraid I had to put most of your soldiers to sleep and the Seeker as well. Unfortunately she was not going to listen to reason and we have little time to get this chaos under control.”

“Will she awaken of her own volition?” Leliana asked, never changing in expression. Itheria nodded. “It was merely a sleeping spell to prevent her from making even worse decisions.” She paused for a moment and tilted her head to the side. “I have to go. There is a scouting party on the mountain path trapped and I must go deal with the skirmish.”

She was gone from sight, the creature she had summoned disappeared as well leaving the group to stare at the spot she had been standing in mere moments ago. “Where did she-?” Roderick sputtered. Cassandra moaned in a rather satisfied manner before suddenly bolting up and falling off the table in shock. “Where is she?!” the Seeker shouted.

“Gone.” Leliana informed her. “Off to the mountain path to save the scouting party we lost track of.”

“And you just let her go?!”

“Given how she teleported away before any of us could respond.” Solas said an almost pleased twinkling in his eyes. “And given the skills she’s been displaying while you were unconscious, I doubt anyone could have stopped her if she did not wish it.”

“She must be executed at once.” Roderick screeched. “Assaulting a grand chancellor and attacking our soldiers? Not to mention the murder of the Divine and everyone at the Conclave! I order you to find her and kill her at once!”

“Justinia is not dead, Chancellor. You forget your place.” Leliana snapped. Roderick looked at her wide eyed with disbelief. “That is not Justinia who currently lies unconscious in the Chantry! Anyone who believes otherwise is blind in their grief!”

“May I remind you that I did locate traces of a dark spell that no doubt caused her to age as a side effect?” Solas interjected. “Just because she appears older does not mean that the person you claim to be an imposter is not actually the Divine.”

“And we should take the word of what? An elven apostate of no known background?” Roderick declared. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “Have a care, Chancellor. He has proven himself to be a valuable helper in all of this. Unlike some glorified-”

A giant explosion and a flash of light filled the air and they all held their hands over their eyes to shield them. After a few moments, everyone looked to the sky where the Breach stood. It was there but it was calmer. “I believe the prisoner has just stabilized the Breach while everyone was arguing.” Solas said. “We must hurry to the Temple and pray she is all right.”

“She MUST be executed!” Roderick shouted as Leliana, Cassandra, Varric and Solas all headed towards the temple ruins. “Do not bring her back here unless she is dead! Do you hear me, Seeker? Lady Nightingale!”

Luckily the wind picked up and his voice was soon drowned out by the winds. They headed in the quickest direction, coming upon Commander Cullen who was escorting his soldiers and helping his men head back towards the camp. “Lady Cassandra! Sister Nightingale! Tell me you know what is happening?!” he demanded.

“Commander, have you seen the prisoner?” Leliana asked.

“The prisoner? No.” Cullen said confusion in his tone. “Our forces were nearly over run when all the demonic forces suddenly retreated, heading towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. We tried to follow but we were transported when we tried nearing the center of the ruins. Then the sky lit up.”

“Itheria must have used her powers to call the demons who were in the area to head towards the center of the explosion.” Solas surmised. “Her abilities are beyond extraordinary.”

“She is an abomination and as much as I hate to agree with Chancellor Roderick, she must be killed before she can turn against us.” Cassandra stated. Cullen looked at her in shock. “The Prisoner is an abomination?” he asked.

“I don’t agree.” Leliana stated. “She hasn’t shown a single ounce of ill intent towards any of us and she is responsible for saving the Divine from the Fade.”

“She put me to sleep!” Cassandra shouted.

“You had a sword to her throat and wouldn’t listen to her when she tried to remind you she could make it so we wouldn’t have to fight our way to forward camp!” Varric interjected. “For a so called abomination she’s been doing an awful lot of saving lives. Demon  _ and _ human. I’m beginning to think she might be the most sane person around here.”

“No one asked you, Varric!” Cassandra declared. “And no one cares about demon’s lives. They are evil.”

“They are spirits who have been perverted and denied their true purpose.” Solas explained. “Spirits that she herself has the ability to cleanse of their negative energies and return to a more peaceful state. In all my travels I have never see such a thing. And she has apparently stabilized the Breach. So perhaps it would be in your best interests to not try and kill her.”

“I don’t care what she is.” Cullen said. “I just want to make sure our people are safe!”

“They’ll be much safer once we can get them out of this cold air and next to fire.”  a voice said and the entire group turned to look at Itheria helping heal the leg of one of the wounded soldiers. “There you are. Good as new.”

“Thank you, thank you!” the soldier sobbed in relief. “I thought it was done for, my lady!”

“It almost was. Go. You have another chance to fight or protect or whatever it is you choose to do with your life. I’m just glad I could help.”

The man walked away to help some of his fellow soldiers and Itheria watched him go. Cullen whispered to Cassandra, “That man’s leg was crushed and beyond known healing.”

Itheria turned to look at the group expectantly. “I do apologize for my disappearing at the forward camp, however there was a scouting party in danger of being slaughtered if I hadn’t moved quickly. The scouts should return back to camp soon and I managed to at least close the first rift. Unfortunately I am still too weak to erase the Breach from the sky,” she stated,her face falling in regret, “but it is at peace for now and the immediate danger has passed.”

“Well done.” Solas said. Cassandra made motion to draw her sword but Leliana grabbed her arm. “No, Cassandra.” she stated harshly. “There’s no need to attack her.”

“She escaped custody, attacked several members of the Inquisition, and has shown abilities beyond normal mages! She can speak to demons and get them to obey her!” Cassandra shouted, ripping her arm away from Leliana’s hold. “Is that not proof enough she needs to be dealt with?!”

“She also saved Justinia’s life,” Leliana said. “Unless her most holy dies or we gather actual proof she is responsible for any of this mess, to execute her is nothing less than murder.”

“And the Breach still remains.” Solas reminded them. “If you kill her, you will destroy our only chance at permanently closing it.”

Cassandra moved back a step, her face a contorted mess of rage. “And what of her ability to call the demons to her? To get them to listen to her? You would allow such a monstrous skill to be let loose?”

“If it will ease your mind, I will accept you putting me in chains once more.” Itheria spoke. “I have no desire to go anywhere right now. Everyone is tired. I suggest that we all return to Haven and you can sit me back in the dungeon until you decide what to do.”

“Do not presume to tell us what to do.” Cassandra hissed.

Itheria bowed slightly. “My apologies, Seeker. It was a suggestion. I will try not to make them around you in the future. Now are you to bind me and drag me back like an animal or shall we act like civilised beings and all walk back to Haven together before everyone freezes to death?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case people were curious, the titles to this thing are in Gaelic and the top/first line in the summary are the English translations. I do not speak Gaelic but I am descended from Irish immigrants and it's just fucking beautiful language all right?! *sulks in the corner* I had to translate with Google because I'm a piece of shit. T^T


	4. An mbeidh sí Gan Ceadaigh An Baol Breoiteachta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will not allow the risk of illness.  
> Nor will she allow malice to touch her.

Itheria rested in the Chantry dungeon once more, softly humming an old tune as she waited to see what eventually would happen to her. Cassandra, despite Leliana and a few other’s insistence that she didn’t need to, had had her back in chains as they took her back to Haven.

She did not fault this Seeker of Truth. She was frightened. She did not understand much of what was going on and she also was blind. Another poor soul who did not understand the truth of things. In most matters, Itheria pitied her because she knew how stubborn her creations could be and their decedents were no doubt more so.

So she had gladly allowed Cassandra to put her back in shackles and lead her into Haven. There was less fear now, to which Itheria was grateful. Many pairs of eyes looked at her and some people even bowed as she was led through the Chantry doors. Why they bowed, however she could not get an answer as of now. Perhaps later.

She’d used some of her power to clean up the dungeon, the reeking smells gone as well as some of the looser stone work firmed. Even if this place were the house of a false god, people still sought shelter here and it wouldn’t do well for the foundations to be sickening. One good blizzard/ disaster and the entire village would need to seek shelter in these walls. There were children there… the mold was not good for developing bodies.

“If I ever create another race of people I must make sure they have stronger immune systems,” she said aloud. Itheria had heard more than one person coughing from outside. A couple having a cough that she recognized as something more than dust in the lungs. But stuck behind these bars she could do nothing unless someone came to her or she decided to walk out.  “Perhaps I will make them look like cats,” she mused.

“Why does this place smell better than anywhere else around here?” Varric asked as he appeared with a bottle of wine and a tray of food. Itheria smiled. “I cleaned the air and stonework while I’ve been waiting,” she explained. “I do not like being idle when there is something I can do to make things better. And it seemed harmless enough.”

Varric held up the tray. “Brought you dinner, Miracle Worker,” he stated. “Didn’t know if anyone had been by yet.”

“Not since I was placed back down here. It’s been very interesting hearing the yelling going on upstairs though.”

“So you haven’t eaten, anything?” Varric inquired, his voice even but curious. Itheria shook her head before admitting, “I think I last ate something before I was imprisoned in the Fade. That was merely out of polite social customs since I don’t really require nourishment as you all do. What is that look for?” Her lips curved into a smile of questioning and she gave a small laugh as Varric just stared at her.

“I’m just really curious about you. The things you say sound like madness but you’re speaking like you honestly believe them,” the dwarf said exasperatedly. “I’m trying to figure out which of the three options I’ve drawn up with is the most believable one. Stay here, I’ll get a jailor to open the door so I can bring you this.”

“No need to bother anyone,” Itheria assured him and the cell door opened with barely a squeak.

“Okay now that’s both impressive and creepy,” Varric complimented, thoroughly impressed with her now. “Was that unlocked?”

“No but I will lock it back once you leave. I don’t want Seeker Pentaghast even more against me.”

Varric nodded slowly. “All right then,” he accepted and entered her cell. He made a mental note of the way it had been cleaned, the fresh scent of hay and lavender and something else that made him feel lighter filled his nostrils. “Would you like to sit? I’ve also fixed and reinforced all those strange buckets that were around the cells,” she told him. “You can use that one as a makeshift seat, or I could create you a chair.”

Varric held up his hands in surrender. “No, no, I’ll use the bucket,” he said, then muttered under his breath. “Never thought I would have to say those words again.” He grabbed the bucket noting how the wood and bands were no longer faded or rusted but looked stronger, newer. She really had improved it all, hadn’t she? He turned it upside down and sat on top of it, the lack of a creaking noise more than a little pleasant.

She eyed the food he had given her, assessing each bit. This was not… good. “Is this the current quality of the food supplies in Haven?” Itheria asked frowning. The bread was close to being moldy and the meat... She could sense it having been cooked without knowing it was hiding a rancidness that was risking many people to become ill.

“I’m afraid so,” Varric said. Itheria shook her head in disgust. “This will not do. Not at all,” she vowed and got to her feet. “This food shall make people sick. I must fix that.”

“Wait what about Cassandra?” Varric asked in shock hurrying after her. He saw that same determination on her face from their time on the battlefield and knew better than to argue. The Chantry residents looked at the emerging woman in shock and some with fright as she gracefully exited the building. The guards had no clue what was going and obviously had no idea how to respond as Itheria had Varric lead her to where the food had come from.

He led her into the Singing Maiden where nearly everyone stopped and looked in shock at the prisoner who was supposed to be in the cells. “I need to examine your food stores,” she said to Flissa as Varric watched at least one person slip out the side entrance. No doubt to warn Leliana or other members of the council of their now escaped prisoner.

“I- What?”

Itheria shook her head. “I realize you are confused but the food is no longer fit for consumption and I must fix that before more people here become ill,” she explained. Flissa widened her eyes.

“But the bread I served should have been fine for another day.” she declared.

“I am certain but the slice I received had mold growing on the side and-”

She stopped and turned around to point at a soldier who was about to bite into same meat she had been served earlier. “Don’t. Eat. That.” The soldier stopped in shock and confusion at the order. The entire tavern crowd watched as she took the plate from him and waved her hand over it, transforming it into a more pleasant color and healthier state. “This is what the meat should look like,” she insisted, showing it to Flissa before placing the plate back upon the table. “Now it is safe to eat and you will not catch illness. Unfortunately I think you might be the only one today to avoid such a fate.”

Returning her attention back to Flissa, she continued. “Show me your food stores so I can see what can be done and what needs to be fixed. It is a simple request and I can even fix the remainder of your-”

“All right that is enough.” a rough voice said and Itheria felt an armored hand grip on her shoulder.

“That is enough, Mage. You are coming with us.”

Itheria stiffened at the unwelcome touch and straightened her back. “Remove your hand, Sir. Now.”

“Don’t make me punish you as an example in front of all these people, Prisoner. Although given how you-”

His words did not finish as he suddenly found himself on his knees before her. Itheria hadn’t even lifted a finger to put him there. Varric cursed as the two other templars nearly drew their own swords at the sight of their comrade know holding his wrist in pain, his eyes staring at the the woman they had no doubt thought would be easily enough to deal with.

One of them cast a Silence but it was no use and that templar fell to his knees as well against his will. She looked at the third who appeared unsure what to do. “Do not attack me and I will never attack you,” she promised him as the leader of the three cursed at her. “Mage bitch, how are you doing this?” he demanded with a pain laced voice.

Itheria stared at him and Varric swore her eyes pierced the templar’s soul. He also thought her eyes glowed just for a second. “You have a taint in you. You approached me specifically hoping to punish me,” she revealed. “You wanted to go into the dungeons but when you heard the commotion you thought a better target was reached. How many mages did you rape in the Circle you had been in before it collapsed?”

The man’s face turned ashen and another expletive passed Varric’s lips. “I don’t know-” the man began but stopped when he looked into her eyes. “I lost count.” he said with a sneer and the tavern was suddenly awash with whispers. Itheria looked at his companions. The one still standing she looked at with pity and the second she gave the same cold look as she had to the first. “You’ve joined him before in these activities. Too frightened to stop him. His rank is higher - _was_ higher. No one listened to them and you ultimately began to no longer care. He would slip you an extra vial every so often so it was fine. This thing you all take in, it’s sweet song ultimately drowns out the tears and the guilt.”

The second man’s face fell and he shuddered. Itheria turned to the first one. “You don’t have an excuse. Even before your vows you wanted to hurt mages. Feel powerful because you are powerless without them to crush beneath your boot. I can no longer let you continue to abuse anyone ever again, you should not have whatever power you have just because it makes you feel more like a person. I will not stand for such behavior and ignorance.”

Itheria looked at the second templar, pity in her face and understanding. “And for you? This taint has allowed you to do things that twist you up and fill you with self hatred. It is not why you joined the Order. But you cannot leave, not with this leash. Cannot start over when you so desperately want to. ”

The second man was crying now, his shame evident while the first looked unrepentant and even more angry. Itheria ignored the venom his eyes threw to her and closed her eyes with a sigh. “The taint and power will now go from your bodies. Never will you touch what it is that caused you to gain it again.”

Everyone watched in shock as the two men suddenly collapsed fully to the floor. They were alive, their breathing heavy and movements sluggish but obviously alive. Itheria turned back to Flissa who was staring at the scene before her shock and shaking. “Now where are your food stores?” she repeated once more.

“Through that door… in the cellar,” Flissa declared frightened. Itheria sighed and went to where she’d been directed just as Cullen and Cassandra burst into the Maiden. Varric suppressed a groan as he watched Cassandra storm over to the former prisoner and grab her arm while Cullen and a few of his men dealt with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate April Fools Day. With a fiery passion. This is no joke. And yes, I did slip in a khajiit reference in there. Maybe I' thinking of making a khajiit Inquisitor some day? Poor thing will probably die with 2 chapters but HEY: Skyrim! The game I never needed to play with a controller because when I did my hands never cramped up. Unlike with DAI because BIOWARE FUCKED UP! I'm very angry today. Life really sucks.


	5. An bhfuil Cinneadh Déanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

“I will return to my cell as soon as I am finished fixing the conditions around here, Seeker,” Itheria informed Cassandra as she shrugged her arm out of Cassandra’s hold. She went down into the cellar and began to use a spell to scan the contents. “We are close to an epidemic of mass illness,” the white haired sorceress said with a stern expression. “Surely you have noticed the multiple residents with coughs? Or the increased amount of cases where people were rushed to the healers’ tents or otherwise engaged in the outhouses/trenches?”

Cassandra stared at her and Itheria looked up from her work momentarily. Her eyes glowed in the dim light of the cellar from the spell she was using, making Cassandra feel under an intense amount of scrutiny. “You yourself were just recently affected by the food’s condition so do not tell me I am wrong about the quality. And this brings me to another point: Why are the hygienic conditions of this place are so… obscenely underwhelming? Before I was imprisoned there were more than enough waste disposal facilities and methods that trenches where one can defecate in them were all but eliminated from existence. I have not discovered a single place with adequate plumbing or indoor toilets. I am beginning to suspect the buckets were where people were to do their business in the cells.”

Itheria shook her head. “Living conditions below acceptable, magic is being practically strangled while the wielders of it are brought more often than not to a crossroads of terrible choice, abuse of power is rampant, the sick are barely getting proper treatment. This entire world and its people are screaming for help!” She could feel herself shaking and Itheria closed her eyes, taking in a calming breath. “If I had just been more willing to stop them sooner, perhaps this would not be happening,” she said mournfully. “I shall take the blame and repair the damage. Small ways will make large ways easier, harder to destroy a fortress built upon a mountain with secure foundations in the stone.”

Her work in the cellar done, she instilled anti-decay runes at key points within the room. “That will keep it from going back to it’s previous state longer,” she announced, heading back up the stairs and back into the tavern. “I’ve healed the meat and everything below and it will no longer be as quick to rot when stored there.” She informed Flissa, who looked at her in awe mixed with fear. “Peace be with you, Flissa,” Itheria said soothingly and the woman visibly relaxed at her tone. “I did not intend to bring fear into your heart. You were unaware of your stores true status and for that you should not be blamed. If anything the fault lay with your lack of training or skills to find the spoils. I have made it easier for you to see. Perhaps at a later point I can assist you in acquiring the necessary talents.”

“Uh, that’s… I mean…”

Flissa’s face suddenly turned pink and she looked to the floor. Itheria gave her a gentle smile. “I must go. Thank you for being understanding and allowing me to help.” She then left with Cassandra and Varric following her. “You heading back to the cells now?” Varric asked and she shook her head. “I must see to the people in the healing tents and speak with Adan about his supplies. Then I shall return to my cell.”

“Why do you need to know about alchemist’s supplies?” Cassandra demanded to know. The look she received from Itheria made her regret her harsh tone even more than she had earlier. “Because, Seeker Pentaghast,” the white haired lady spoke. “While I am otherwise being held against my will, I can send my servants out to gather the things necessary to help Adan’s work. One of the merchants who has been the main source of commerce has been charging ridiculous prices for goods and buying them up for far less than they are worth. I do not approve of anyone who buys items like he does for one-eighth of what he should be giving while charging at least double so he can make a profit. However I risk your anger and discomfort the longer I am out and so I will not speak to him. I do what is necessary only to avoid havok.”

“So you claim,” Cassandra responded, starting to grow irritated with herself in how she kept reacting to the prisoner in such a way. But part of her was highly suspicious of the almost otherworldly female and she still felt angry at having to be put to sleep like a naughty child. No matter how wonderful she felt when she had awoken, the Seeker had still been placed under a spell against her will and it was difficult for her to admit maybe it had been a wise choice.

Varric sighed in exasperation. “Let it go, Seeker,” he advised. “She’s not here to hurt anyone.”

“Then what happened with those men in the tavern?” Cassandra asked.

“The leader was a rapist, a despot who was drunk on his perceived power,” Itheria explained as they climbed the stairs leading towards the apothecary's cabin. “He has committed various wrongs all while on some kind of substance that is both addictive and acts as an enhancer of one’s magical talents. The second on was merely an addict who went along with him to feed the addiction in spite of how hard he wished to stop. I’ve merely made it so they were cleansed of whatever it was they were ingesting as well as no longer able to use it without becoming violently and painfully ill.”

“Are you telling me you basically just took the lyrium completely from their bodies while making them as good as they were before they started?” Varric stared at her dumbstruck. 

“Lyrium? Is that the name of this poison that causes them to shake without control while their minds slip away into madness?” Itheria asked. 

Varric nodded with an awkward smile. “That’s the stuff. Damn, Miracle Worker, you do not stop keeping me surprised.”

“You can cure lyrium addiction?” Cassandra asked in shock, her mind spinning with thoughts too fast to grip. Itheria paused in mid action of knocking on the door, stealing a look at Cassandra. Her next words were said in such a tone and so profoundly that for the first time Cassandra honestly believed her. 

“Seeker Pentaghast, I can cure _ everything _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired.


	6. Seol Me A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me a song.  
> For the music can heal and bring peace where none may be found.

Itheria was back in her cell, a guard posted there for no reason other than to falsely ease Cassandra’s mind that she would not escape again. Itheria had to keep her laughter suppressed at the idea that she could be held against her will by any foreseeable forces in this world. It had taken eight of the most powerful of her then favored creations to gather enough strength to imprison her. There wasn’t enough magic in the world as it existed now to do it again.

However, she wasn’t going to let Seeker Cassandra know this. The human wouldn’t believe her anyhow.

Cassandra had a good heart. A strong spirit. Itheria could tell the woman would make a fine ally. But her devotion to a false god who was taking credit for her work made Itheria irritated. Between invoking of the name of a god who did not exist and the near constant recitations of the Chanters, the actual creator of this world was becoming more than a little on edge.

“That tune you’re humming,” the guard suddenly spoke up causing Itheria to focus on him. “It’s very lovely.”

Itheria smiled. “It’s an old song,” she said. “I would sing it a long time ago when the sun would begin to set and the moon would rise. And once again, would sing it when it was the moon’s turn to rest and the sun would rise. How does your leg feel?”

“It’s fine. Better than it’s ever been,” the man said. “I didn’t know if you would remember me, my lady.”

“I remember everyone,” she said. “Once I meet someone, I do not forget them. And I have met a great many people over my lifetime. Even when they pass on, they have a place in my heart.” She noticed the guard, Frederick that was his name, had turned around and was looking at her with a searching look on his face. “What troubles you, Frederick?”

“All my life I have been taught how mages were evil,” he explained. “Beneath us normal folk. My sister, she was-”

“Born with magic. Your parents doted on her and you loved her more than life itself. When she showed magic, everything changed. It was like they couldn’t get rid of her fast enough.”

He nodded, eyes wide in awe at her knowing. Then they glistened as long buried feelings of sorrow came up. Itheria walked up to him and took his hand through the bars. “You hope she is unharmed and lives but you are afraid,” she soothed. “You never found out where they took her and were refused assistance at every turn. It has been a long fifteen years since that day but you still have hope. Let me see if I can help.”

He looked at her as she closed her eyes. Frederick’s brown eyes watched as she moved her head from side to side, as if she was navigating some kind of maze in her mind. Itheria hummed another tune as she cast her spell, her sight travelling along invisible trails across the land to find the sister of this poor man. Her tune stopped suddenly and opened her eyes. Frederick’s face held a mixture of fear and hope.

“I am sorry, Frederick,” she told him, sorrow on her face. He shook his head, his expression changing to one of anger. “No,” he said in disbelief. “No, she can’t be.”

“The templars took her to Kinloch Hold and she was doing well. But-”

“No!” he shouted, ripping his hand away from her and backing off. “It can’t be! You lie!” Itheria looked at him, her heart hurting for him. He was too raw right now - any attempt to console or heal his pain would be useless. So she backed away as he shouted at her; Itheria forgiving him even as he called her names and bashed on the bars in his grief.

“What is going on down here?”

A tall man, Commander Cullen, entered the dungeon and Frederick pointed at her. Cullen paled slightly as he listened to the guard’s angry rantings. “That’s enough,” he said, his face a grim expression that caused the soldier to stop. “You are dismissed. I will stay with the prisoner.”

Frederick left and Cullen stood in front of the bars, looking at Itheria. “His anger will subside,” she stated. “I can help him heal when that time comes.”

“Why did you do that?” he asked, a hard edge to his voice. The woman looked at him blankly. “You think that I gave him false hope and then intentionally hurt him,” she stated. A muscle in his face twitched and she shook her head. “That was not my goal nor was it to have you become haunted by another ghost of what occurred, Commander,” she assured him. His eyes widened slightly as she approached the bars. “You possess a same tainted song as the ones I dealt with in the tavern. Muted, but I can hear it. You were one of them… drank the same poison. Lyrium.”

“I was a templar. I have not taken lyrium since I left Kirkwall,” he admitted while in his head he questioned why he was telling her this. “I left the Order and that life behind me.”

“Putting distance between you and the life you once led. Trying to be better than you were. Hoping you can one day be free from the nightmares of those times. Feeling worthy to one day be forgiven for what you allowed to happen.”

He nodded, his throat feeling suddenly dry. “It is a hard road,” she said softly. “And it is not easy. But you are strong. Stronger than those chains.” She offered her hand through the bars to him. “Let me help?”

For a moment, Cullen felt such elation. Such a profound sense of peace as he had not felt in years. He felt as if he could see a new path, the same path he’d witnessed after coming to the decision to join the Inquisition and he felt a surge of strength as he reached forward. But then old fears stopped him just as his fingers were a hair’s breadth within contact. Itheria’s eyes fell as she recognized the signs of inability to move forward and she slipped her hand back through the bars to her side. “Maybe one day,” she stated and moved back upon her seat in the corner of the cell.

She closed her eyes. The song in her needing to be sung. The pain and anguish would never leave unless she tried and she inhaled deeply.

_ Take the wave now and know that you’re free _

_ Turn your back on the land. Face the sea. _

_ Face the wind now. So wild and so strong. _

_ When you think of me, wave to me and send me a song. _

Cullen stared at her, her voice filling him with so joy and wonder as it echoed through the dungeon and above them. The people in the Chantry and all around Haven began to pause what they were doing as the notes gently took hold of them. Solas looked up, his fingers touching the jawbone around his neck. That song. Her voice. He closed his eyes and suddenly he was back in Arlathan, listening with the world as she would greet the day with her voice. She had sung it to them all and every man, woman, child, and beast would hear her and were at peace.

He could even hear the place where the pan pipe would have played, the notes combining with the melody just perfectly. He opened his eyes, his face becoming grim as memories surfaced. The guilt of his actions and betrayals hitting him anew. The world had been without her for eons, and he was partially to blame. 

But still.

He closed his eyes again, the strength of her magic through her song whispering to his heart precious comfort even for a short while was a feeling he had missed with a pain. Her voice made everything feel vibrant and real once again. A feeling so long gone he had thought that only bringing the Veil down would give this feeling back to him. Judging the looks of the people he could see, the others in Haven who heard her also were affected in a similar way.

Meanwhile in the Chantry, a key figure who had been comatose since the Conclave’s explosion opened their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so fuck my god damn schedule. I'm sick and tired and don't want to write but I do want to write and I'm going crazy.


	7. Machnamh Déanta In A Cell Phríosúin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections made in a prison cell.

There was a strange joy in Haven, Itheria noted. A joy tainted with confusion and uncertainty that she could not explore further without leaving her cell. To do that would involve her placing her current guard under a sleeping spell, or summoning one of her servants to go investigate. Two courses of action she deemed unwise.

She caught a few snippets of the words the guard who had taken Cullen’s place in front of her cell had used when he spoke to the Commander. Justinia. Sister Leliana. Urgent. Whatever it had been, the human male had quickly rushed off with urgency. Which left Itheria with nothing to do really but hum to herself and think about things as she slowly grew stronger with more exposure to the world.

The separation from the world and Fade made by the Veil made her quick recovery to full strength a slow journey. Recovering times from using her abilities was increased while pulling on and feeling the world’s energies took effort. She grimly only could imagine just how much more power and time it would take some of her earliest creations to function. Minutes and hours had replaced the seconds previously needed and it made her cross.

Her inability to connect with ease to the people around her, to sense their hearts and help allay their fears also made her feel worse for wear. Humans had always been a tricky, turbulent invention of emotions and impulse, often times faulty in their logic as mostly selfish attitudes would reign supreme. Elvhen, opposite in temperament and outlook but still in touch with their emotions. In spite of how much they still lacked she found herself still viewing elves as her more superior concoction of the two species.

Perhaps she should begin creating things again? The thought of doing something that had given her such joy before made her both intrigued and hesitant. What would she start with was her first obstacle. A plant? An animal? A new species of self aware humanoid? Creating a new humanoid would be difficult given she would need a good secure space perhaps an island or one of the continents up north that were still untouched. A new animal was more likely than humanoid but she would still need a nice space that wasn’t this dungeon.

What was the last thing she’d created? Her mind went into a deep center of thought. After Ghilan’nain, Sylaise, and June came into their own creative stations, she hadn’t really made anything and had been in an overseer like state, observing and enjoying their creations. Giving praise and suggestions when she was presented with their works. Eventually she had stopped making everything completely, fallen into an easy form of complacency. 

Now that she thought about it, perhaps that was another reason why they all turned against her besides her desires to take away their gifts until they changed their ways. Standing idly by while they got comfortable in their places of power and forgot. And then what had happened when they put her in prison? Less than one thousand years later they tore themselves apart warring and bickering, taking slaves and ultimately threatening the very world with their selfishness.

She would do better this time. Well it was either stay here and fix the broken world or destroy it / abandon it and start anew. But what kind of person would that make her? What kind of creator would she be if she just left? Would she even actually learn anything if she did everything over once she acquired enough power?

These questions would need answering at a later point as the clanking of armored footsteps neared the dungeon and she saw Commander Cullen and Cassandra enter the area. Their faces grim and unreadable, Cullen ordered the cell opened and Itheria got to her feet.Cassandra approached her and unlocked the shackles on her arms while Itheria cast a quick scan on the Seeker. Her aura was a mess of colors, swirling like a storm with no definitive edge. Itheria’s eyes quickly did a once over on the Commander. She was disappointed to see the black had returned to his health, the fading of the unhealthy color that had shown during her song now back to full strength.

She truly hoped she could help him get rid of it somehow.  But he needed to let her.

“Is there a problem?” she asked calmly to them both. They did not reply except with a curt “come this way, please,” from Cassandra. Please? The Seeker was actually making a request? Well this would be interesting.

It got more so. As she was led up to the main Chantry floor, dozens of people that had gathered inside all turned to look her way. Mixed looks in their eyes: reverence, awe, hope, some had fear as the were led outside. Some even bowed to her as they passed.

Itheria was led to a bedroom where a figure stood in front of the fireplace. One of the women she had rescued from the dangers of the Fade. And from the outfit…

“Divine Justinia, I presume?”


	8. A Moment Ciúin agus Moltaí a Rinneadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment and proposals made

They sat across from one another for a good while, both women looking at the other but not speaking.

Justinia seemed to be scrutinizing her, trying to figure her out by examining her. Itheria just stared intently at the religious leader while she waited. She would not be the first to speak this time. “To be honest I do not know where to start, or what to believe in any more,” Justinia finally sighed breaking the uncomfortable silence that hung in the room. “Nothing at the Conclave happened as it should have, nor has what transpired since helped bring peace. In fact, things are now far more complicated and dangerous than before.”

Itheria made no reaction, just slowly blinked as she watched Justinia pour herself a cup of tea. She stirred in the cream and sugar slowly, her gaze looking into the liquid for a few moments before she took a sip. “Whatever magicks were used upon me by that creature, you were able to reverse to a degree. I feel more myself, and yet somehow different.”

“I had hoped to restore you to your previous state. Though even in my times as a creator, things did not always go as planned,” stated Itheria plainly as Justinia only nodded in response. 

“Do not mistake me. I am eternally grateful for what you have done,” tension eased from both Itheria and Justinia at the admission, but the Divine was not finished speaking yet. “While I was unconscious, I saw things. Visions of how the world once was, truths we have forgotten, or destroyed and locked away to protect our own power. And at the center of it all, was you. I watched you shape the world and create creatures - each one leaving me more breathless than the last to look upon. Then I watched you fall, imprisoned by tyrants into a tomb of gold that became black through your sorrow. Tell me, was what I saw true?” the old woman asked with slight wonder upon her face and in her voice. 

“It is,” assured Itheria. 

“I assumed as much,” the Divine sighed heavily as she relaxed into her chair, hands rested on the table before she spoke again. “While I watched your past joys and sorrows, I could not awaken. I felt your song call to me, pull me from where I was and back into this world. You have saved me twice it would seem.”

“I must apologize to you,” started Itheria with sadness in her eyes. “My magicks often have,  _ certain _ effects. I did not mean to force such things onto you unwillingly.”

“On the contrary,” smiled Justinia. “I have always served the Chantry faithfully, but you have changed everything. The Maker I was taught to believe in was a lie, while fate had revealed you to be the true Maker.” 

The two women sat in silence once more, the only sound the dainty china tea cup on the saucer and the fire crackling in the fireplace. “You have my most sincere apologies for our treatment of you since your arrival. It being even more inconsiderate after your stabilizing of the breach. You have done so much for the people here, and yet the ones I have trusted to make the best decisions have stumbled in handling the care of the most important person among us.”

“Do not judge them too harshly,” Itheria advised. “At the beginning, they only did what they thought was best.”

“And Cassandra?” questioned Justinia grimly. “Insisting you remain in chains only to allay her own anxieties with only Master Tethras ensuring someone was looking out for you? You do not require the same things we do, but they should have been at least offered! I heard about the the incident in the tavern. Have you received any offers of nourishment since then? Anything to make your stay in the dungeon easier?”

“I can ensure my own comfort, Your Holiness,” Itheria assured the woman. “However I was treated before is now in the past, and you have far more important things to deal with. Such as: how do we proceed from here? As easily as it would be for me to slip away physically, I am quite certain it would cause more problems.”

Justinia sighed and nodded in agreement. “You cannot remain in prison,” the Divine stated firmly. “You’ve already been in there far too long. We need to formulate a plan for how we proceed. I am not sure the world will be ready to accept you for what you truly are. It is much different now, as I am sure you are aware. I had the Inquisition formed to help stem the tide from the mage/templar conflict, but now something much more sinister has shown his hand.”

“So for now, what do you propose?”

“I do not expect you to pretend to be associated with the Maker or Andraste if that is what you are concerned about. I will not longer proliferate the untruths the Chantry has spread for centuries. I think for now we need to focus on what happened at the Conclave, and deal with the rest as it comes.”

Itheria nodded. The plan sounded solid and she was grateful that Justinia had no intent of giving her alliances with either of the Chantry’s worshiped figures. The goddess was certain things would be a little more stable with Justinia awake. Now, Itheria must figure what her next move was to be.

“May I make another proposition?” Justinia asked. Itheria cocked her head softly to the side and nodded. “I care bout this world and it’s people, as much as you do. We need your help. Not just to seal the Breach, but as a guiding light in this dark time. For whoever was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave, they were powerful… more powerful than any of us may realize. We need you.”

Itheria paused, mulling over the words. Being with the Inquisition would provide her a starting point, and could in theory give her the help she might need on her quest. But could she trust them? Justinia had vowed she would not allow Itheria to be associated with the false ones, but would the others of her council be so inclined?

“I suppose time will tell how things play out,” she spoke aloud while Justinia watched her expectantly. “I have been gone from the world for too long, and it will take time until I am back to my full power. I will stay on the condition we do things my way.”

Justinia nodded, solemn and accepting. “I would not expect anything less,” the human agreed.


	9. An Fhírinne An bhfuil A Thing Trom a Éist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is a heavy thing to hear

The atmosphere in the War Room was so tense and heavy that you could feel it from outside. No one had said a word for a good long while after Justinia explained to them what had happened. Her visions while asleep, her memories of the events in the Conclave leading up to the explosion, her insistences of what and who Itheria truly were. Itheria watched each of the people in the room closely, studying their auras and watching the flashes of colors weave their tales.

The anger coming from Leliana and Cassandra at the older woman’s revealings of how she honestly had thought she would be assassinated and that would have been needed catalyst for the change they so desperately needed, was thick enough to choke on. In fact if Itheria had not been secretly extending her aura as far as she could without raising suspicions from some of the more magically sensitive people in range, they might have attracted a rage demon.

“Well this is certainly not what I expected to come walking into when I agreed to help,” the ambassador, a woman from one of the nations called Antiva, said in breaking the silence. “This is… complicated to put it lightly. But I think I am not alone when I say it is good to see that you are alive, Most Holy.”

Justinia bowed her head in thanks to Josephine. Cullen looked as if he was going to stare holes into the map on the war table, and Cassandra was seething. “I cannot believe this,” she finally growled. “You cannot be serious? She,” the Seeker motioned towards Itheria, “is the Maker? The true Maker? All that we have been taught? A lie?”

“Not everything,” Itheria spoke. “But most of it.”

“I did not ask you!” Cassandra snarled and Justinia stood up straighter. “That is enough, Cassandra! You must stop treating her as if she is the enemy,” Justinia declared. “If not for her I would be dead… and many more would be suffering.”

“And how many have suffered in her absence?” Leliana asked in a soft yet sharp tone. “How many have died from the Blight? From illness and from her-”

“I never abandoned anyone, Leliana,” Itheria corrected the red head. “I did not leave this world torn and wounded and crying for help. I was trapped. Imprisoned by-”

“By these Enavuris, these ancient elves you called your first favorites,” Cullen said. “How convenient.”

“Convenient?” Itheria stared at him and Cullen felt ashamed for his words almost instantly, but he steeled himself. He nodded, explaining, “You claim to be the creator of our world and everything in it, and yet your were able to be imprisoned in the Fade.”

“It was not the Fade when they imprisoned me in that tomb you would come to call the Black City, Commander. And do not speak as though it were so simple a matter as pushing one into a cell. It took eight extremely powerful mages with practically unfathomable amounts of magic and millennia of years under their belts to do what they did.”

“And why did you not stop them? Could you not have destroyed them?”

Itheria looked at Cullen with pain written on her face. “They were my children, Commander. Much like all of you are. Do you honestly think that I would have chosen to kill them as if they were bugs?” Every person in the room froze, the anger receding with each word spoken. “I tried to stop them without resorting to bloodshed. I tried to stop them without resorting to violence and the affliction of pain. Tried not to force them to bend to my will like a tyrant does to the weak. And because I attempted to work with mercy, they were able to entrap me. Seal me away from everything. And in less than one millennia their world fell into ruin and decay.”

“Then why could you not return once they were gone?”

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. “My prison was June’s greatest creation. The Golden City massive and heavily warded. I still do not wish to know how much power and where the ones who broke into my tomb to free me got it from. The amounts of sacrifices it could have taken.” Her voice warbled a bit with emotion before she blinked and recovered herself. “As for the Blight, I will never - can never, forgive myself for it. The Chantry was correct in that I sent those magisters back to the world twisted and corrupted. In my rage at being betrayed for power, I let myself go to a dark place.”

“And what of Andraste?” Leliana asked. “If you are the Maker, who did she speak to? Who gave her those visions? For almost a thousand years the world has believed in her words, her stories of the Maker, and her visions which led so many from beneath the tyranny of magical oppressors.”

“I will not speculate on the matter of Andraste. She may have come into a sort of magical foresight later than most mages. Or a being spoke to her through the Void. Or she was merely extremely lucky. All of that happened over a thousand years before now, and I was trapped to wander ther Fade with no way out.”

“You could have escaped,” Cullen interjected. “You are a god. Supposedly.”

“Look at the sky above us, the explosion of horrific force, everything that has happened and then think about why I refused to force my way back here. Then I would like you to remember how weak I still was. That I could not close the Breach but merely stabilize it because whatever caused the explosion and the Breach to open was not done by me.”

That definitely halted quite a few more potential jabs at her status of power and she sighed. “I do not care if you believe what is being said to you. Ultimately, I wish for you all to have peace and find strength in whatever you can. I also do not need nor want to be worshipped. I just wish to fix the world so it no longer screams with the pain of innocents. So no spirits become corrupted like those who had been driven mad by the Breach and rifts. I want to heal the hurts, bring some light to the dark places. I still love this world and it’s people. I would never abandon them… no matter what they’ve done. I will not kill or injure without cause and provocation. I do what I see as the best choice. Just as I did with you, Cassandra, and with those templars in the tavern. See me how you wish and treat me as you will. I will even let you hit me should that make you feel better. But I will remain. I will heal the hurts that I can and that people will allow to be fixed. I will eradicate the Blight where I come across it. I will right wrongs I witness and bring things back to a time where the ones who wished for it knew peace.”

An eerie silence fell over everyone after her words. None were unmoved by them, though the directions those changes took were in varying directions. Cullen was solemn and brooding, his forehead scrunched in deep thought as his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. Cassandra was still scowling, her mouth a thin line from the thoughts she wanted to give voice to. Josephine looked to Leliana with a raised eyebrow, as if waiting for the Spymaster’s reaction before forming one of her own. But as always, the woman was unreadable as she slipped into her blank mask. 

The Divine though, had a small smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. The topic of conversation proved to be going in the exact direction it needed to. 

“So then, what is our plan?”


	10. A Ainm Agus A Scéal Roghnaithe Ach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name and a story yet chosen

While the mortals discussed what story they would ultimately give the Chantry and everyone who wondered what she was, Itheria went to look at the map splayed out upon the large table in the room. It was impressive. Nothing like the maps June had once crafted, she recalled, letting some of the memories of kinder times flash into her mind.

The small crystal orbs and their holographic displays in the air of perfect renderings of the lands they’d recorded had been one of his most popular creations among the people. Once she and Mythal had finally convinced him and the more militaristic minded individuals how much everyone would benefit from the creation, of course. She and Mythal. That should have been the first sign she had been losing ground when it had taken more than her words to sway June and the other’s hearts.

She shook her head to refocus on the map. Those times were over. She did not need to dwell on what she had lost or she would lose sight of the future.

“You cannot say she is from that time or else the Chantry will make her to be one of the Magisters that brought the Blight upon the world,” Cullen’s snapped harshly and she looked up at them. The clashing of their auras was a sight in and of itself, and Itheria felt sorry no one else present could see it but her.

“Maybe we could say she had been a member of an opposing faction, those who tried to stop it and failed,” Leliana remarked. “And though she failed the Maker-”

“We cannot align her with him or Andraste,” Justinia interrupted firmly. “She is the True Maker. We cannot put her as being delivered by a false entity’s hand.”

‘“A false entity?” Cassandra said, her voice thick. “Most Holy, please do not say that again.”

Leliana jumped into second Cassandra before Justinia could say anything. “You may have been enlightened to truths the rest of us have yet to accept, Most Holy, but until others have not. If the wrong people hear you say such a thing, then the Inquisition will suffer even heavier scrutiny.”

“If the remaining members of the Chantry continue to denounce my status and the fact I am even alive, it will not matter if I am heard saying these things,” Justinia countered. Josephine stepped forward. “Be that as it may, Your Grace, we must exercise caution in our words,” the ambassador advised.

“Why you cannot just say I come from a time lost to memory and was imprisoned in the Fade by forces blinded by greed and selfishness, I have no clue,” Itheria sighed. The group looked at her with mixed expression. “That whatever caused the Breach finally gave me access to return the world and now I fight to help stop this menace and protect the people with my magic.”

“That,” Cassandra hesitantly started, “is a rather simple description.”

“And also the truth,” Itheria reminded the Seeker. Justina smiled almost proudly at the goddess while the rest glanced uncomfortably at each other. Itheria’s eyes took in each one of them as she explained, “I was imprisoned by the most ancient of elves because they were determined to continue to act in ways that ultimately ended in their own destruction. Because their selfishness blinded them to everything but their own wants and desires. They had obtained positions of power and forgot with that power came responsibilities to those who were powerless. They were granted strength so that those without it were shielded from harm. They forgot and instead concentrated on themselves. What they could gain while people suffered. I think we can all agree such things are more than prevalent to our current situations.”

Looks were exchanged between each other and Itheria closed her eyes and sighed. “There is work to be done around Haven. People to heal and resources to check on,” she stated. “I will be in my cell if anyone-”

“You will not be going back to the dungeon,” Justinia declared firmly. “Josephine, did you make arrangements for her to be given quarters in the village?”

“Yes, your grace. I can arrange a steward to take her Ladyship there at once.”

“I still protest most strongly about her being given residence among the citizens,” Cullen said. “Despite the fact we have confirmed those templars did in fact do the crimes she accused them of and the help she has provided, several people are still frightened.”

“Several of my scouts have reported  _ unease _ among the ranks with the lack of knowing what is going on with her, despite other reports of how much better the health have been among the people who have eaten the food you… fixed.” Leliana glanced warily at Itheria while she reported this to Justinia. “Until we have established the story behind her existence, I do not believe it is wise to allow her to sleep anywhere but the dungeons.”

“That will only keep them thinking she is our prisoner and that she is to be feared or is responsible for this mess,”  Justinia insisted. “She has already been manhandled and treated poorly because many have viewed her with fear or refused to realize her value. Must we continue to let her suffer indignities while we stay embroiled in our problems?”

“In all honesty, the prison is actually more presentable and comforting than most places I’ve been to,” Cullen informed them. “And if that doesn’t confuse or concern anyone else, than I think we could all use a break.”

“It certainly smells better than half of Haven,” Leliana remarked and Cassandra frowned. Itheria sighed once more and shook her head. It was going to be at least several more hours of discussion before they would call for a break, she sensed, and hoped they had at least eaten something.


	11. Ar an Morrow, Taisteal muid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morrow, we travel.

She needed to get out of Haven.

Two weeks in this place had gone well and good. Living conditions had in fact improved and people were if not happier, then certainly more content. She’d had to intervene and deal with some people who had acted unseemly or downright unforgivably. Actions which more or less ended up with putting her at odds with the quote “delicate workings” unquote of the Inquisition.

Word from Val Royeaux had reached Haven and according to Justinia, the remaining Grand Clerics had decreed that Justinia was dead and that the Inquisition was using an imposter in her stead. Something that placed Cassandra’s ire for the Chantry and what it had become on the front burner and thusly pushing her animosity and suspicion of Itheria onto the backburner.

Itheria decided to keep herself as uninvolved in that mess as possible. Something that a few members of the council had not been expecting it seemed. “It is not a matter of mine to interfere with the political maneuverings of your religion,” she explained.

“Surely as the self proclaimed creator of this world you have something to say on it,” Leliana remarked. She was testing her, Itheria could tell. Gauging her. Itheria gave a small smile towards the Spymaster.

“Everyone has opinions, Spymaster,” she replied. “And unless asked for it, I have no intention of making a comment on how your Chantry handles their business in regards to Justinia and the Inquisition. I am more concerned on fixing the state of the world. There are people who are in need. Pains that need soothing. Wounds that need healing. Bellies that need filling. There is also the Breach and the countless rifts across the world that are causing even more chaos. Regions need stabilizing. Speaking of which: I believe we’ve received a request from the Hinterlands?”

“Yes,” Leliana agreed. “The refugees need blankets and food but with the fighting between the Mages and Templars in the area, we’re unable to gain a foothold there. There is also a cleric by the name of Mother Giselle who wished to speak with you. She is busy helping tend to the wounded so she cannot leave.”

“I know that name,” Justinia said. “She was in charge of a chantry in Orlais during the Blight. She is a good woman; doing the Maker’s Will. Your will, I mean. Not-”

Itheria smiled, a dry chuckle escaping. “No need to correct yourself, Your Grace. I understand,” she stated with calm assurances. “The Hinterlands  - that is my next stop.”

The Council looked at Itheria as she stood looking at the map. Her eyes glowed a whitish blue light. “It’s the closest major area in need of help and there are quite a number of rifts that need mending. I’ve already done what I can here in Haven - you should be able to get along and do what needs doing while I’m gone.” She looked up at Justinia expectantly. “You will do your best to ensure the guidelines I’ve made are kept, yes?”

“You have my word that everyone in Haven will be fed at least twice a day,” the Divine vowed. “Even if I must fill the plates myself, no one will go hungry in your absence.”

“Thank you. May I have the list of things that they requested?”

“I will make a copy and have it sent to you once the meeting has ended, Your Ladyship,” Josephine replied. Cullen decided to interject at that moment. “With all due respect, how do you expect us to gather the supplies and provide proper protection -”

She held her hand up and he stopped speaking. “I will provide it all, Commander. Come tomorrow morning we will have a wagon bearing all the supplies requested as well as proper mounts to pull it. If anyone wishes to accompany me-”

“They will,” Cassandra interjected quickly.

“Then I shall look forward to the company. I must make my rounds among the town now. If there is anything else?”

There wasn’t and she left the War Room. Her first stop was to the portion of the building she had outfitted to shelter the orphans from the cold outside. Initially several members of the clergy had shouted and raved at her for “desecrating a house of the Maker”. Some had stopped and held their tongues once they were reminded of the horrors this building and in fact the whole of the town had inflicted upon all who visited. A few more were silenced when she explained how she was merely expanding it so that more people could benefit from the expansion and how their Maker - if he truly was as they claimed - would welcome the additions.

“Do you not believe him to be merciful and care for his children?” she’d asked. “Do you truly think he would favor wood and mortar over caring for the most helpless of his creations?” Her soft smile contrasted with the dangerous flash in her gaze, and the clerics backed off easily enough.

Still there would always be at least one stubborn individual who refused to let even the slightest bit of change happen. They were the ones who were most detrimental to progress and thankfully they had left. Although she knew their voices would only eventually be added to the ones who opposed the Inquisition and Justinia, she let it be. Their choices were theirs to make.

She entered the large room where several children were sitting around one of the chantry sisters, listening to her read. Itheria recognized the book as one of those she’d conjured when she was making the room ready for its occupants. They were apparently reading the tale of the little bull who did not act like the other young bulls. Itheria smiled at the feeling that had settled into the room and felt a slight twinge of disappointment when the sister noticed her presence. A twinge that of course disappeared once all the children came rushing over towards her.

They’re excited voices all blended together as questions were asked and exclamations were voiced. To normal beings it would have been too fast or loud, but for her? She could hear every piece of declaration perfectly. That said though, she did encourage them to calm down and speak one at a time. Manners were a necessity, after all.

She praised each one of them; telling them her thoughts and giving hugs. “Is it true you are leaving?” one of the girls, Elissa, asked as Itheria went over to a chair to sit down. Itheria nodded, noting more than one of the younglings felt twinges of fear or anxiety. “I am going to the HInterlands to help people who are in need,” she explained. “There is conflict going on and much like the people in Haven, they need comforting.”

“Will you be back?” asked another of the girls. One of the older ones. Juliette. Itheria smiled comforting towards them, beckoning one of the most anxious to come to her. His name was Raul. She picked him up and settled him on her lap. “I will always come back,” she affirmed with a comforting kiss upon his temple. “It may take time but I will return. That being said, I would like all of you do something for me while I’m gone.”

They all looked at her eagerly and she gave them a large smile. “I want each of you to think of your favorite thing in the world right now. Keep that image in your mind and then the day I am finished with my work in the HInterlands, I will send one of my helpers to let you all know I’m on my way. When you all see it, Sister Vallena, if you would be so kind to give them some paper and coloring sticks? I want each of you to draw that so that when I come back, I can look at each of your pieces on my return.”

She looked into Raul’s eyes. “Okay?” she asked. He and the others nodded, although his was slightly more reluctant than the others. Tri-colored eyes looked at each of them. “If any of you get worried or need me, just think very hard about me. And do you know what I’ll do?”

“You’ll come running?” one of the kids asked hopefully. Itheria chuckled. “That would be ideal, wouldn’t it?” she questioned, tickling Raul’s side as she squeezed one of the little hands close by. He slid off her lap with a grin and a happier air about him than before. “I may not physically be here, but I promise you will know I can hear you. I will never abandon you. When you call for me, my little ones, I will hear you. Whether out loud or inside… I can feel you. All you have to do is believe. Okay?”

Heads bobbed up and down and she went to hug each of them. “Now I must go check on the other people in Haven before it gets late,” she said. She walked with Sister Vallena towards the door, thanking her as well as apologizing for interrupting the story time. Vallena dismissed the apology, assuring her there was no need of it. Itheria gave the brunette a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. “You’re doing a wonderful job with them, Vallena,” the taller woman stated. “Thank you for working with them.”

Vallena blushed a bit with embarrassment. “It’s been a very comforting task, Your Grace,” she admitted. “They are a blessing.”

“That’s why I chose you,” Itheria stated. “Of everyone in Haven, you were the best choice to help care for them.”

“I find it hard to believe that, Your Ladyship, but I am grateful to hear your praise nonetheless.”

Itheria gave Vallena a hug and wished her well. Then she walked off to continue her rounds. Several people bowed to her as she passed them by, she giving them a nod of acknowledgement. Adan was having another grumpy conversation with the two of her helpers who acted as collectors for him. “I told you not to climb that table!” he chastised as he picked up one and put it on the floor.

“Problems?”

He looked up and shook his head. “I appreciate the help, my lady, in spite of how odd the appearance,” he assured her. “But they’re a little too eager to assist me getting my supplies together. It’s a bit like taking care of overly capable toddlers.”

“You do remember the word I told you if you wished to dismiss them?” she asked with chuckle.

“Aye, but it feels a bit weird to just make them disappear after all they’ve done to help,” he admitted. “I’ve gotten a little too used to having them around to say a phrase and make ‘em leave. Alright now _ that _ you can work with for me.” One of the helpers was standing next to his potion cauldron and had grabbed the ladle to stir the brew. It nodded its’ head in understanding as Adan looked back at Itheria. “Didn’t think I’d ever work with things like this. Not demons, I know but still… I appreciate the help they give.”

“And I appreciate the fact you’ve accepted having them around.”

He scratched his head and turned away, but Itheria could have sworn he was blushing a bit. How strange. “Well with all the strangeness in the world, they’re just another thing. Anyhow, they’ve not caused me any trouble aside from the slight exasperation. How about you? Not being drained I hope. A sustained summoning is a bit draining from what little I know about the craft.”

“Normally that’s true. But I’m getting stronger every day. And these little ones are nothing compared to the ones I used to make.”

“Word is you’re heading out to the Hinterlands soon.”

Itheria nodded. “Tomorrow morning actually,” she informed him. “I expect to be gone for at least a week. Maybe 2 or 3 depending on things.”

“I can have fresh case of potions ready for you to take with you as part of the excursion should you need it,” he told her and she nodded. “With the fighting going on in the area I’m sure several would welcome the addition. Do you have anything that needs enchanting before I leave.”

“We still have a good amount of the bottles you gifted that prevents spoiling and our supplies are good. For the record, I wanted to talk to you about payment.”

“Payment?”

Itheria looked at him confused. Adan quickly started to explain prevent a misunderstanding. “I know you said not to worry about paying you back before when I brought up the subject but I can’t in good conscious just not give you anything in thanks.”

“And as stated before, I do this not for my own gain but to help out the people of Haven who are in need.”

“That’s the thing. You should get some kind of reward for doing it besides gratitude,” he insisted as he walked over to one of his tables. “You know I charge for the labor of making the potions and pay a nice bit for the herbs people bring in. I’ve been able to increase payout for herbs supplied thanks to your help but that’s not beneficial to you.” He sighed heavy with frustration. “There’s gotta be something I can do to thank you.”

Itheria exhaled shortly, her lips turned into a smile. “Adan, your treatment towards the people around you as well as that towards my Helplings is exactly the kind of repayment I desire above anything. You already reward me by treating them kindly.”

“That can’t be the only way.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Is such a thing truly hard to accept?” Itheria questioned. From the swirling cloud around him, it was. She shook her head softly. “Perhaps I’ll think of something more… acceptable as a payment to ease your mind while I am in the Hinterlands,” she said, hoping to mollify the alchemist. It seemed to work and after a few more words she left his hut.

It made her both sad and a little proud that Adan could not accept that his returning kindnesses were all the repayment she required. No doubt this world… No. Even back in Elvhenan, there had been individuals who could not accept kind acts reciprocated with similar intent was enough payment. Both a flaw and a blessing.

“Lady Itheria?” a voice called and she glanced in the direction of Solas. She greeted him cheerfully and they exchanged pleasantries. “Would you care to walk with me, Solas?” she inquired. “I have a few rounds I must make and would appreciate the company.”

“No, thank you. I merely wished to ask you a few questions and examine the Mark, but if you are busy-”

“I can always spare a few moments,” she assured him. “I enjoy helping sate curiosity.” His lips twitched slightly at that as he led her into his cabin. “Please sit,” he motioned to the only chair in the room and she accepted it. “How may I be of assistance to you, Solas?” she inquired, holding the marked hand out for him.

“I was curious if you had noted anything about the mark,” he said as he began to prod her palm. She noted a quick flair of irritation that licked his aura for a moment. How curious. “I only felt it’s power those times when I needed to use it those first days of chaos,” she replied. “It has calmed to a point where I do not feel anything of it now. I believe it has acclimated quite nicely to me.”

“Yes,” he said absently. “It would appear so.”

He seemed bothered by that. Not that one could tell by just looking at him but his aura showed it. He let go of her hand. “Have you noticed anything else? Any negative emotions you are unused to? Voices or the feeling of a presence you had not encountered before acquiring it, perhaps?”

She paused, tilting her head to the side as she pondered his questions. They were… well, not what she expected. Tri-colored eyes stared at Solas, examining him as intently as he was her. Although he slightly tensed under her gaze whereas she felt no such urge to. “Do you believe this mark might provide some sort of corruption to my being, Solas?” she asked cautiously.

There. Another lick of unease and anxiousness crossed him. “The magic is of unknown origin and you are a… person of great power. You value morality and the well being of all highly. Given the… chaotic nature and the effects of the breach in combination with how strongly you are tied into the very essences of the world, I worry.”

That wasn’t all of it. He was hiding something. And the way he struggled to bring himself to call her a person. He forced himself to call her such. She filed the knowledge away.

“Everything runs the risk of becoming corrupt, Solas,” Itheria said after a few moments. “Even I. Your fears are valid, especially for one who has wandered the world and the Fade. You have seen many many things, I have little doubt. As for alien negative emotions? I have not encountered any I am unfamiliar with. I am connected with the essence of the world, it is true. And there will be many times I come across situations I will have to deal with that may test the very core my nature. But, for now, I remain unchanged.”

Solas visibly relaxed at hearing her words. He thanked her, his tone lighter than he meant it be.

Itheria nodded. “Is there anything else?” she asked and he shook his head. “No,” he replied. “I believe I am finished. I appreciate you answering my queries. I wish you luck with your rounds.”

She left his cabin and went about, the rest of her rounds done quickly. Varric and she chatted for a bit; the Titan’s child say he looked forward to seeing what magic she would be working out in the Hinterlands. She laughed. “Everything is magic, Ser Tethras-”

“Varric, Miracle Worker. Please.”

“Varric,” she corrected with a nod.

“Well I wouldn’t call everything magic but shit does get weird,” he agreed with a deep sigh. The conversed a few minutes longer and then parted ways. Itheria headed out past the front gates, out into the large fields where the druffalo and rams were located. She needed space to work on creating a wagon to carry the supplies and this was the ideal spot.

* * *

 

My Tumblr explaining my laptop situation is [here!](http://themayamelissa.tumblr.com/post/146221106482/will-betawrite-for-money)

Donations to my paypal can be made [here!](https://www.paypal.me/Mayamelissa)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Observations? Tell me please!


End file.
